villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lobo (DC Animated Universe)
History Early Life Lobo was the last Cznarian. He was a very aggressive alien who swears, drinks and has sex a lot. He got so angry that he destroyed or "fragged" his own planet. Lobo later became an intergalactic skip tracer. The Bet Jailbreak Presidential Campaign When Pigs Fly Quotes *"Don't mind if I do." *"Sunny! You fragging two-bit thriftier! Any buttwipe who get tits with knockout gas!" *"I got your class right here." *"My BIKE! Fragging bastitch!" *"You're letting yourself in for a world of hurt, Jimbo." *"You trashed the Main Man's... Spazz... FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" *"Now you've done it, Sunny Jim. You're dead meat!" *"First, he cheats on the bet. Then, he trashes my Spazz. Huh. I'll save this much for ol' Sunny Jim. He's got balls. Can't wait to see what they look like in his ears." *"I'm taking her off your hands, Sunny Boy." *"Thanks, Clyde. I think you cleaned away most of my plaque." *"Drag the Main Man on a wild geek chase to the Interstellar Managers Planet. By the time I'm done with Sunny Jim, he'll be in so many pieces, he'll be painted red all over the galaxy." *"Alas, poor clyde." *"Enough sightseeing. Better find Darlene." *"Feetal's gibbs! This place sucks!" *"Frag off!" *"You been-counting geekwad!" *"Then again, this place has its perks. Okay, boys, come and get it." *"I've got your fragging stock options right here!" *"Feetal's gibbs! I ain't been this stoked since I fragged my own planet!" *"Lobo's my name, and jailbreaking's my game!" *"Yo, One Lung! The SPONGE!" *"Holy fragaroli! Major Snake! My favorite rocker. So, where's Slaz? We gotta go." *"What do you mean, "we", buttwipe?" *"Nothing's coming between me and my Cubans! Slaz, I'm busting your ass outta there! Like it or not!" *"You're really a chunk in my stool, Snake." *"About time you made yourself useful." *"What the frag!? We're up too many. Shhhit!" *"Quijaa, Slaz. Grow a pair." *"Hey, bastitch! Where's the Cubans!?" *"Aw, frag." *"Hey, what about my Cubans?!" *"Eat lead, you scrotal sacks!" *"Not enough executive experience, my opponent says. A vote for Lobo and FRAG THIS! This is CRAP!!! Let's cut the bullshit in this fucking place. You jackasses and assholes don't give a shit about issues. Stop it, fucking bastitches! Kiss my hairy, infested ass! All you jackoffs want is a guy who looks fucking good on tv! FUCK this! The end you've been waiting for!" *"You said my bike would be ready today, Whutzat!" *"My bike!" *"Fragging bastitch!" *"Last time, Clyde, WHERE'S MY BIKE!?!" *"If I frag you, I'd never find it." *"Look it. There's twenty thousand creds on this bastitch's head. That'll pay for the bike, some new gear, and three nights with the Nutcracker Sisters." *"What the frag am I supposed to do with Space Penguins?" *"Shut up!" *"Just shut the frag up and show me how to land this thing!" *"Come on, Stump. I need the heat to nail this asshole." *"Huh? That ain't no Porkan." *"Yo, Snake Bitch! I'm looking for a guy from Porkas-8. Name's Mudboy." *"Yeah, right. I'm a skip tracer and this tracking gizmo says you're the skip." *"My Johnson with herpes." (Describing what the Snake looks like to Lobo.) *"GONE!? What the frag are you talking about?" *"You ate THIS guy?!" *"You owe me ten thousand credits, you bastitch!" *"But he ain't dead yet!" *"One way or another, you're gonna cough up the money you cost me!" *"Had enough?" *"Yo, Lizard Lips! Have I got a deal for you. You like salty penguins? Here you go." Trivia Category:DC Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Immortals Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Aliens Category:Parody Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Lustful Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Titular Villains Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Exploitation Villains